A Damaged Soul
by BearsBreath
Summary: Soul finds out Maka is being abused by an old rival & Soul's falling for Maka Hard. But Maka is still unsecure? What will Soul do? Will Maka be Ok? How will they get through this? M for language adult themes and MAYBE lemons/limes in later chapters UPDATE: THIS IS COMPLETELY ABANDONED. If you would like to continue it yourself, please PM me.


A Lost Soul January 5, 2012

-Death's Dysphoria

A Soul Eater Fanfiction

M

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so THOUGHTFUL feedback is appreciated! Thanks!**

**XxXxXxX**

Chapter One – Pilot

(Soul)

The moon's laughing light that danced around Maka played tricks on my eyes. The pale, smooth skin of her shoulders shined with almost a sparkle. Her long neck made me hungry to lick the delicacy- the juices in my mouth started to flow like a river. The thin, veil of a white strapless tube dress that hugged her form literally made my legs shake. She could be a warrior goddess, sent to kill me for my troubles. I could totally live with that... Why the FUCK did I ever call her "Tiny-tits?"

Her breasts were almost highlighted in thick sharpie. Never to be looked at and called "small" EVER again. The dress was low cut, showing greatly the tops of her fine bosom, and then ending abruptly, low enough to hide her womanhood if she bent down, but high enough that you could see every inch of her long, fine, legs...

"Soul?"

I jump, only just now realizing that drool was literally sliding down my chin. Uncool...

"Huh? What?" I stutter out, quickly wiping all the rapidly cooling spit off my face. Why the HELL is she wearing THAT? What does she even need that for? When did she get it? How the HELL did I not know about in the first place? She could have been wrapped in a fucking towel that covers more of... o-of HER than that! Why am I freaking out? It's just ugly, old Maka... Oh fuck. This is SOOO not good...

Whilst playing video games, clad in a pair of sweat pants and no freaking shirt, here comes Maka out of nowhere looking like a fucking SUPERMODEL! How was my body supposed to deal with that? Oh, just pop a boner in FRONT OF HER! I pretend to reach for the bag of open chips that I took out earlier today, so I can snatch a pillow and shove it on my lap before (hopefully) she could see.

Thankfully, she had turned around to grab the keys to the Jeep that her dad bought for her when she turned sixteen. It was just then I catch a glimpse of her laced up grey Convers, little black wings etched onto it with sharpie.

God...

"Are you okay, Soul? You're acting weird..." She murmured, still facing the kitchen wall. Then she looked at the fridge and snapped her head up a little as if remembering something, "You'll have to make your own dinner tonight, 'kay? I'm going out on a d- d-..." She almost looked as if she was going to blow chunks, but then quickly revised her words. "I'm having dinner with a friend tonight..."

At some point, something registered in my mind that she was going out on a DATE, dressed like THAT, ALONE on a DATE!

"What? Hell, no! Not in that! You look too..." My face immediately turned beat red, not aiding my case any further. I close my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. This was not going well.

"Look like what? If you don't have anything nice to say, keep your ass-for-mouth SHUT!" She yelled, hand twitching towards a large book on the counter near her.

I soften a little, letting the plead flood my eyes, but nothing else. She would think I'm making fun of her right now and defiantly resent me.

"It's just... I don't want you alone out there, Maka. It's nine o'clock on a Saturday night. There's bound to be lechers, and kidnapers, and... and..." My voice was edging towards hysteria, almost completely forgetting about my little... problem... downstairs right then.

"Shhh... Soul, don't get so worked up about my dinner with Ox. I'll be out for 2 hours, tops. Nothing to worry about." She sat by me and smoothed out my hair. Her touch was soft and warm and utterly relaxing.

But the word "Ox" kept swimming around in my cluttered brain.

She stood, excusing her actions with; "I'll be late," and ran off towards the door.

Wait, OX FORD?

"MAAAKAAAAA!" I roared, jumping to my feet, the pillow falling to the floor. Thankfully the boner was gone, so as I almost ran into her, speeding around the corner, she looked back at me.

"What now, Soul?" She sounded irritated, glaring at me.

"OX? Like as in _OX FORD_?" I ranted. No way in HELL was she going out on a DATE with OX! Normally she would scream in protest for even thinking that way. So why is she thinking that way NOW?

She almost looked scared. Her eyes swelled and her mouth hung open a little bit. She tried to speak, only to shut her mouth and swallow hard. I softened. I reach my hand up to her face, but she flinched away, like a puppy waiting to get beaten.

"Maka," I whisper, "what's going on?" That did it. She let out her beautiful tears, each one streaking down her equally beautiful face. I reach for her again, and she jerks backward, slamming into the door. She sank to the floor, mouth sobbing in her hands. Her knees brought up to her chest, and eyes clenched shut.

"Please, Soul," She sobbed through her fingers, eyes still leaking tears. "P-please don't hurt me! I didn't m-mean t-to… *sob* P-p-please…"

Hurt her? What? Why would I ever hurt…. Oh. Oh God.

I squat down to her level, and gently unfurl her. I pull her legs down, which at that she cries louder. I whisper soothing sounds as I pry her hands off her mouth, and instead of letting go, I reach around me and wrap her arms around my neck, almost in a hugging position. I move to the side of her and press my hand firmly on the small of her back, and wrap my arm under her knee caps. Pulling her to my chest, I stand.

I carry her out to the living room, where the TV is the only source of poor, flickering light, along with the bloody moon that tries desperately to stream into the den. Still whispering soothing noises in her ear, I sat on the couch and let Maka curl up into me. She was whimpering and sobbing, clutching the skin of my bare chest, her dress riding up a few inches along her legs.

"S-S-Soul… P-p-please don't l-let him h-hurt me!"She squealed out through her sobs. Her body's shakes were violent and heartbreaking.

"Maka," I whispered softly in her ear. What could have happened to her? "What did he do to you?" I begin to rock her back and forth, meaning to coax her semi-out of her traumatized state. She raised her head slowly, and looked at me with those beautiful, watering eyes.

"He r-r-r…" She removed her hands from her chest and moved them to her head, looking as if to keep it from imploding. "He raped me, Soul."

And what hectic night did ensue.

XxXxXxXxX

**So how was it? It just was this dream that kept plaguing me. Please R&R!**

**3**

**~Dysphoria**


End file.
